Good Medicine
by Kimura
Summary: After Tasuki is nearly fatally injured, Kouji realizes that may not have all the time in the world to tell him how he truly feels. YAOI


_A/N: This was written for the 30kisses LJ community. This takes place after OVAs. For anyone who doesn't know the timeline, after the series, Tasuki returns presumably to Reikaku for two years before Miaka appears again. He then returns there after the OVAs. This is from Kouji's POV, present tense. Very odd. Slight fluff ahead.

* * *

_

"Good Medicine"

It's been ten days since he got back from saving the world again. Ten days since I decided I had to tell him how I feel. I'd slowly realized it over the two years he'd been home. When he left again, I realized that I may not have all the time in the world to tell him.

It's been six days since Genrou caught a stray arrow in a fight with a rival group of bandits. Six days since I nearly lost him completely. He lost so much blood, and there nothing I could do except watch.

It's been two days since we tracked down some of the members of the other bandit gang. Two days since I killed the man that shot Genrou with my bare hands. I started hitting him and couldn't stop. When my men pulled me off of his battered body, I realized that I was also angry at myself. I'd nearly lost the chance to tell Genrou how I felt. I looked back at man I'd murdered. I felt sick.

Genrou is doing better now. He's awake and eating again. He can't get up yet, but at least he's out of danger.

I can't wait any longer.

I head back to his room after meeting with some of my men to discuss our defenses. It hasn't been that long since I brought him his dinner. He should still be awake.

I pause outside his door and take a deep breath. In the last ten days, I've thought of a million ways to say what I need to. But nothing seems exactly right. I mean, if Genrou were a girl, this would be easier. I know how to talk to girls, with flowery language and all. But I can't talk to Genrou like that! I need to keep it simple. I take another deep breath and open the door.

I'm not sure if I should be frustrated I relieved to see that Genrou's asleep. On the one hand, I'm off the hook for now. But on the other hand, I missed another chance.

I sigh and approach the bed quietly. Genrou looks kinda . . . well, cute when he's asleep. Although his face is still pale from the blood loss. My fingers idly brush a few strands of fiery hair out of his face. He doesn't stir in the slightest. Hell, I may as well take a practice run while he's right here and out cold. I lick my lips and close my eyes, thinking back to the day of the battle. I open my eyes again and focus on his face.

"Genrou, I was never so scared as when I thought I was gonna lose you. Even though I always knew you were in danger as a Seishi, it was nothing like this. If ripping out my own heart could have saved you, I would have. And if you'd died, I might have done it anyway." I sigh in frustration. "This sounds so fucking clichéd. But it's true. It's like my whole world was ending. Gods, I'm so stupid. I've known that I felt this way for almost a year now. I had hundreds of opportunities to tell you, but I blew it. It took you nearly dying for me to realize I couldn't wait anymore. I've loved you as a best friend and a brother. I still do. It's just that . . . I love you as more than that, too." I take another deep breath. "And someday, I'll be able to tell you that." I steal another look at his sleeping face and then turn to leave.

I freeze in place as a hand grabs my wrist. A cold shock goes through my whole body. He heard everything.

Oh fuck.

He's not saying anything or letting me go. I'm too scared to move. Finally, I can't take it anymore. "Say something."

There's a pause. Then his lips press against the back of my hand gently. "Don't go."

I turn around and see genuine affection reflected in his eyes. It's more than I could have hoped for. I sit down on the edge of the bed, still holding his hand. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," he answers. "I woke up when you started talking."

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you."

He smiles. "It's okay. You got around to it, baka."

I look away, feeling a little embarrassed. "So, what happens now? I've never felt . . . like this . . . about a guy."

Genrou raises an eyebrow. "Ya think I know?"

"Well, I thought maybe Nuriko had –"

He shakes his head. "Nuriko was acting like a girl; it was different. But . . . maybe we shouldn't think so hard about this. Maybe we should just . . ."

"Do what we feel?"

He audibly gulps and nods. I smile slightly, lean down, and kiss his lips gently. By the jump his body gives, I can tell he wasn't expecting it. But I've wanted to do that for so long. I pull back and gauge his reaction. He's blushing, but he's smiling. I think that's a good thing. He's suddenly looking a lot better than he has in days. I guess my kisses are good medicine.

"You should get some more rest," I tell him softly. That's not really what I want, but I know he still needs to heal.

Genrou looks like he's going to argue but changes his mind when a yawn comes out instead. He settles back down, and I pull the covers over him. I kiss his forehead lightly. "Oyasumi. I'll be here when you wake up."

He nods and closes his eyes. His breathing evens out and becomes deep. I smile again to myself. Things worked out far better than I could have dreamed. I have so much I want to ask him. Has he felt this way for a long time, too? If so, why didn't he say anything? Not that I'm one to talk.

Genrou's brow creases in his sleep. It looks like he's having a bad dream already. I lean down and softly kiss his eyes, hoping not to wake him. His body relaxes again.

I grin. _Good fuckin' medicine indeed. _I sit back and wait impatiently for morning. Every good doctor wants to make his patient well again. And I've discovered a cure that's as pleasurable to give as it is to take.


End file.
